Made in Chelsea
by Syanile
Summary: Dans le quartier chic de Chelsea à Londres vit l'élite. Avant de s'expatrier deux ans aux Etats-Unis, Hermione Granger en faisait partie. Il est temps pour elle de revenir, de renouer avec son milieu et surtout de se confronter à ses vieux démons. UA R


Auteur : Syanile

Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'idée de ma fanfiction est inspirée de l'émission anglaise Made in Chelsea. Le reste m'appartient.

Made in Chelsea

Prologue

**Aéroport New-York JFK**

Assise dans la salle d'attente, Hermione entendit qu'on appelait les passagers à rejoindre son vol. Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires avant de se mettre en route vers sa porte d'embarquement. Derrière elle, des souvenirs merveilleux mais aussi des gens inestimables mais l'amusement était fini et il était temps de se remettre au travail. Quoi de mieux alors que de rentrer au bercail pour l'écriture de son nouvel album, se demanda-t-elle. Simple, resté ici, à jouer les insouciantes et les semi-inconnues, parce que rentrer à Londres était une chose mais retourner à Chelsea en était une autre. En s'embarquant dans cette aventure pour les Etats-Unis, elle avait laissée beaucoup de choses inexpliquées derrière elle mais aussi des gens, dont sa meilleure Ginny qui lui manquait tant. Elle soupira, parce qu'elle savait de quoi aller être composer son retour et qu'elle n'allait pas couper à tous ces rassemblements mondains auquel elle devait se rendre. Mais aussi parce que c'était comme retourner au lycée après les vacances d'été, il fallait retrouver la bande, tout raconter et surtout expliquer pourquoi elle avait fui après la remise des diplômes. En soit, Ginny était la seule avec laquelle, elle était restée en contact donc elle était la seule à savoir qu'elle rentrait aujourd'hui. Après avoir enfin rejoint sa place, Hermione continua à s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, après elle avait le temps, le vol allait être long.

Son lycée, s'il avait été quelconque, passe encore, mais elle n'était pas une fille quelconque donc elle avait eu droit au meilleur. A l'époque, le meilleur c'était le pensionnat Poudlard. Rien d'étonnant pour la bourgeoisie anglaise d'envoyer ses rejetons en pensionnat de haut standing à l'autre bout du pays ou du moins assez loin pour que leurs frasques n'apparaissent pas dans les tabloïds de la capitale. Poudlard remplissait toutes ces fonctions : école réputée de par le monde entier qui se trouvait en Ecosse, recevant les enfants des royautés et des hautes bourgeoisies ainsi que des grands de ce monde. Certes Hermione n'avait pas de sang bleu dans les veines, mais elle était la fille d'un dieu du rock alors cela la rendait spéciale aux yeux des autres. Elle se souvenait de ses premiers jours dans cette école mais aussi de la formation de la bande d'amis…

**Flashback**

**Pensionnat Poudlard - Ecosse**

_Avant d'en arriver à être l'élite socialite que nous sommes, nous étions juste la progéniture de l'ancienne élite. Telle gravée dans la roche, notre destinée était déjà écrite et en attendant on devait se faire les dents dans notre pensionnat bien éloigné de l'influence de nos parents. Comme dans toutes sociétés, il y a des castes supérieures mais comment les démarquer lorsque le lycée entier est censé en être composé ? _

Je savais que j'allais me faire remarquer parce que c'est l'histoire de ma vie depuis que je suis née, moi Hermione Jean Granger, fille du batteur Steve Granger et du mannequin Jean Harlow, sous les feux des projecteurs depuis mon premier braillement.

Cette rentrée, j'avais une bonne taille pour mes 15 ans, puisque j'atteignais les 1m70, mes cheveux broussailleux de l'enfance, c'étaient enfin décidé à afficher de belles boucles brunes et ma poitrine devait maintenant atteindre un bon bonnet C. Maman était si fière d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait appelée tous ses contacts photographes pour m'organiser des shootings pour les prochaines vacances.

En attendant, j'étais envoyée au « Pays des Hommes Sans Culottes alias l'Ecosse » pour intégrer le prestigieux lycée de Poudlard. Papa m'a prévenue de ne pas faire ma forte tête mais de créer des contacts parce que le lycée, c'est l'endroit où l'on se crée des amis mais aussi des aides inestimables pour le futur. Je me demande quand est ce que l'on arrête de penser intérêts dans cette famille. Fin bref, assignée à porter un uniforme pour les trois prochaines années de ma vie, je me dépêchais de suivre la masse grouillante sortant du train pour aller vers l'immense château. Une fois, arrivée dans le hall, je pus constatée comme tous les autres que quatre grandes affiches avaient été accrochées et sur lesquelles été inscrits des noms, surement les nôtres. D'ailleurs elles avaient des titres bizarres comme Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poussoufle et Serdaigle. Etant une fille particulièrement peu patiente, je décidais alors, qu'au lieu de me battre avec mes semblables pour essayer d'apercevoir mon nom sur l'une de ses listes, d'aller m'assoir à l'une des tables dressées pour le repas en attendant que l'on nous explique à quoi rimait tout cela.

Une sonnerie retentit et les élèves se décidèrent enfin à tous rejoindre une table, et je fus encerclée par deux filles, une brune et une rousse. Un vieil homme en costume fit son apparition et commença son discours :

« - Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je me nomme Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Vous devez vous posez énormément de questions quant au fonctionnement de l'école et je tacherais dans mon discours d'y répondre mais tout d'abord laissez-moi vous présenter le corps enseignant. Minerva McGonagall est la directrice adjointe mais aussi votre professeur d'économie… », S'en suivit une longue liste de professeurs avec un air aussi rébarbatif que le précédent. Lorsque le père Dumbledore eut fini de présenter son équipe de choc, il se décida enfin à aborder les choses sérieuses comme les listes.

« - Comme vous avez pu le remarquer dans le hall d'entrée, il y a quatre listes de noms sous les différents titres. Sachez que le lycée Poudlard répartit ses élèves dans quatre maisons répondant aux noms de Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poussoufle et Serdaigle. Pour accéder à ses maisons, il faut répondre aux critères de caractères de celles-ci, par exemple la maison Gryffondor dans l'emblème est un lion a pour habitude de recevoir en son sein, des élèves ayant un caractère courageux et un esprit d'équipe développé. Et si vous vous en souvenez cet été, vous avez rempli un test de personnalité qui nous a permis de détecter chez vous ces différents caractères et nous aidant ainsi à vous classer dans ces différentes maisons. Chacune d'entre elles a un directeur ou une directrice, ils sont vos référents en cas de problème.

Il y a aussi un système de compétition, amicale dirons-nous, le directeur fit un sourire, c'est-à-dire que pendant vos différentes classes, répondre correctement aux questions de vos professeurs vous permettront de rapporter des points à votre maison par le biais d'un système électronique mais aussi pour ceux qui rejoindront les divers clubs sportifs, chaque victoire lors des rencontres inter-maisons rapporteront également des points. Attention chers élèves ce qui marche dans un sens, fonctionne aussi dans l'autre, les points peuvent être retirés pour mauvais comportement, manquement à vos devoirs ou autre situation qui amènerait à une sanction. Bon la soirée avance et nous n'avons pas encore mangés, je vous expliquerais le reste à la fin du repas et la répartition se fera à la suite de cela. Sur ce, chers élèves, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Une valse de serveurs et de serveuses fit son apparition, ceux-ci venant déposer sur les tables, les divers plats. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de nourriture et pourtant j'avais participée à des tonnes de réceptions barbantes dont la nourriture représentait la seule distraction. Mes voisines commencèrent à bouger autour de moi, ce qui me décida à me servir quelque chose également, surtout que cela ne semblait pas être mauvais du tout. Suite à mon mouvement, la rousse décida de m'adresser la parole :

« - Salut, je m'appelle Ginevra Weasley et toi ?, me dit-elle en me souriant.

- Moi c'est Hermione Granger, t'es là pour le plaisir ou comme moi on t'a envoyée au bagne ?

- Hahaha, j'aime ton humour, disons un peu des deux mais surtout parce que c'est un héritage familial, toute ma famille est allée à Poudlard d'ailleurs mon frère aîné Ron est en première et mes deux autres frères Fred et George sont en terminale.

- Ah ok, donc t'étais déjà au courant du délire sur les maisons ?

- Oui en partie mais c'est toujours excitant de découvrir ça par soi-même au lieu de la version rapportée par les frangins.

- Intéressant, je sens que toi et moi on va s'entendre, dit-je alors à la rouquine avec un sourire avant de me tourner vers la brune pour lui demander le sel.

- Excuse-moi, euh … quel est ton nom ?

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Ok, excuse-moi, Pansy, pourrais-tu me passer le sel s'il te plait ?

- Tiens, euh … ?

- Hermione Granger !

- Tiens Hermione !

- Merci beaucoup, alors t'es là par choix ou parce que t'es une mauvaise fille qu'il faut tenir loin de la maison ?

- T'es marrante toi ! Non je suis là parce que Poudlard va me permettre de m'hisser aux sommets de l'univers de la mode, je le sens. Et toi, je suppose que t'es la mauvaise fille en question ?

- Absolument pas, juste que mes parents pensent qu'être ici me permettra de me socialiser correctement. De faire connaissance avec des gens qui ne seront pas obsédés par la célébrité de mes géniteurs mais obsédés par le fait de me connaître moi et pour moi, bla, bla et bla.

- Ok, bah tu m'as l'air sympathique alors pourquoi pas ! conclut-elle. »

Cette discussion aux premiers abords anodine fut celle qui me lia à Ginevra alias Ginny et Pansy. Même si Pansy n'a pas atterrit dans la même maison que nous, cela ne nous a pas empêchées de faire les 400 coups toutes les trois. Et quand j'y pense c'est le fait qu'elle ne soit pas dans notre maison qui nous a permis de rencontrer le reste de la bande.

**Pensionnat Poudlard – milieu d'année de la seconde.**

«- Mia ! m'hurla-t-on dans les oreilles

- Quoi ? répondis-je, la tête enfoncée sous mon coussin.

- Lève-toi on doit aller voir Ron jouer, c'est aujourd'hui que se joue les demi-finales ! me dit Ginny, puisque c'était elle qui me torturait les oreilles.

- Ouaiis, c'est bon j'arrive. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas harceler Pans' pour une fois ?

- Parce qu'elle, ce n'est pas une marmotte et qu'elle est déjà sur le terrain depuis 9h pour voir ses meilleurs copains joués.

- Ok ok je capitule ! »

Une fois vêtue de mon sublime uniforme scolaire, ironie quand tu nous tiens, je suivi Ginny dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour au moins piquer un pain au chocolat, histoire de ne pas mourir de faim sur le terrain de foot. Arrivées sur les terrains de sport, ma rouquine préférée se mit en mode radar, pour repérer notre amie. L'ayant enfin trouvée, nous allâmes la rejoindre sur les gradins. A peine assise que je l'entendis demander à Ginny pourquoi nous arrivions que maintenant.

« - Demande à la marmotte, lui répondit-elle.

- Nan mais oh ! Je suis là je vous rappelle, alors arrêtez de vous plaindre. Ce n'est pas comme-ci j'avais un quelconque intérêt pour ce maudit sport ! m'écriais-je.

- Roh ne boude pas Her-mignonne ! dit alors une voix grave dans mon dos, je suis content que tu sois là pour mon match, à l'heure, j'entends.

- Oh ça va Ronald, ne commence pas ! »

Ronald ou Ron pour les intimes, c'est le grand frère de Ginny. Grand roux d'1m80 avec des yeux bleux clairs et un sourire à l'Abercrombie style comme je me plais souvent à le dire. Mon meilleur ami, accessoirement, parce que c'est bien beau d'avoir des amies filles mais souvent un mec c'est bien utile surtout vu ma personnalité. Donc si je m'étais levée « tôt » ce samedi midi c'était pour lui, parce qu'il jouait contre les serdaigles en demi-finale pour les couleurs de Gryffondor. Rien de bien audacieux puisque cette maison est réputée pour les quotients intellectuels de ses élèves et non pour leurs hautes capacités sportives. Et à l'entente du cri de Pansy, les serpentards venaient d'écraser les poussoufles et étaient donc qualifiés pour la finale.

« - Venez les filles, nous attrapant chacune par une main, je vais vous présenter mes potes. Depuis le temps, il y a limite prescription ! dit-elle en s'activant vers les vestiaires. »

Ces potes d'enfance à Pansy, ce sont des mecs, parce qu'elle n'a jamais été une fille à amies mais plutôt une fille à potes. Ouais c'est comme ça qu'elle se définit, fin bref, les potes d'enfance de Pans' c'est Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. Ça vous évoque rien, mais je peux vous dire qu'avec seulement trois mois et demi de lycée à mon actif que c'est deux-là sont les petits princes de Poudlard. Les deux héritiers avec des parents à la tête d'une fortune colossale, Pansy avait l'habitude de trainer avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent pour Poudlard, un an avant elle. Ils sont les partis les plus recherchés du lycée et toutes les filles rêvent de se rapprocher de la dynamique du duo fatal. Bref, Pansy a fait une brève introduction de nous deux à ses deux seigneuries et on les a laissés partir se doucher.

Je peux vous dire que plus tard, parce que Poudlard est une école avec une dynamique d'échange, j'ai pu faire d'autres rencontres. En effet, nos classes sont divisés en deux groupes afin de pouvoir être mélanger avec un groupe d'une autre maison du même niveau, c'est ainsi que j'ai pu faire la connaissance Blaise, un serdaigle. C'est un métis aux yeux verts donc je ne vous explique pas le quotient beauté mêlé au capital neurone ! Mais étant moi-même une élève studieuse, je me suis souvent retrouvée en binôme avec lui ce qui nous a permis de sympathiser puis par la suite de lier une véritable amitié. Puis quand les beaux jours sont arrivés, on a juste commencé à se retrouver tous ensembles sur une couette dans le parc de Poudlard, pour discuter ou pour jouer au ballon pour les garçons. À la fin de l'année de ma seconde, j'avais pour amis Ginny, Pansy, Ron, Blaise, Harry et Draco et c'est à ce moment-là que les copains sont devenus la bande. Les années suivantes, d'autres rencontres ont suivies mais ça c'est autre chose.

**Fin du flashback**

Son vol était sur le point d'atterrir et l'estomac d'Hermione se serra parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à rentrer au bercail, parce que Pansy allait l'étriper de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles, quand tout simplement elle craignait de croiser Draco. Parce que pendant ces deux ans, loin de chez elle, beaucoup de choses c'était passé et ça encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.


End file.
